


Forbidden

by Origen



Category: The Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Scene, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Book 1: The Hunter, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Now with PORN!!, Pseudo-Incest, this is basically a porn remix of chapter 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origen/pseuds/Origen
Summary: “You can’t fight something like this, Jenny,” he said. “You know you can’t.”He was right. She couldn’t. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up.
Relationships: Julian/Jenny Thornton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemoonrune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonrune/gifts).



It looked like her cousin Zach’s garage studio, and it felt almost like home. They weren’t really home, though; they were in Julian’s twisted Game, and they needed to get out. To do that, they need to _win_.

Unfortunately, Zach wasn’t even listening. He was her blood relative, right here in front of her, and he was in trouble. Yet he scarcely seemed to notice she was there. All he seemed to care about was developing his photography prints.

“Zach, _please_. You have to listen,” Jenny begged. He shrugged off her hand on his shoulder as somewhere a timer went off. “Don’t you realize this is your nightmare? We can’t waste time—we have to find a door to get out. _Zach!_ ”

She tried reaching out again. He pushed her away again. His gray eyes were glazed over, unnaturally fixated. “No. No! I have to finish this job. I have to…I have to…”

He wobbled on his feet. Jenny caught him as he collapsed. He didn’t push her away again. He clung to her like a frightened child.

“Jenny…I’m…I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay.” She held him tighter, almost rocking him. “It’s okay. I’m here. Isn’t that what cousins are for?”

After a minute or so he tried to straighten up, but Jenny continued to hold him. She encouraged him to hold her back. She needed comfort too, and Zach had always been there for her. The used to play together in the cherry orchard behind their houses. Those were the days before Zach decided he like photographs better than people, when Zach’s eyes had been warm instead of winter cool.

“Oh Zach, I’m so glad I found you.” She laughed into his shoulder. It was almost like crying. “Everything’s been awful. I’ve been so scared. And now…”

“It’s okay. We’re together now. Everything’ll be okay,” he said soothingly, stroking her hair. He seemed to give her his strength, his warmth.

That warmth surprised her. Zach was usually so cool. Now he was holding her and caressing her, as if—

As if he weren’t her cousin but rather her boyfriend.

She pushed the thought away and leaned harder against him, letting him support her weight. His sympathy, his affection, his tenderness—they all made her feel cared for. Safe.

When he kissed the back of her neck so tenderly, it hardly registered. Zach was just being nice. She’d always loved him; she was happy to know he loved her back.

But when he kissed her a second time…

She wasn’t supposed to feel like _that_ , was she? Not with her cousin. Not with _Zach_. A tremor ran through her. He really shouldn’t…he really, _really_ shouldn’t…

“Zach,” she whispered. “I think we’re both a little upset. We’re not acting like ourselves.”

He ignored her, and continued kissing her neck, her hair. His breath was warm. A shock of sweetness passed through Jenny.

“ _Zachary_ ,” she tried again. “This is _wrong_. We’re _cousins_.”

“Half-cousins,” he said. Jenny seldom thought about it, but it was true—their mothers were only half-sisters. “And besides, I can’t help it. I can’t help it. I can’t help it,” he chanted, faster and faster, each repeated sentence punctuated by a kiss. Despite his slimness Zach’s muscles were hard against her. “You can’t fight something like this, Jenny,” he said. “You know you can’t.”

He was right. She couldn’t. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up.

Then Zach kissed her on the lips, and Jenny melted into it.

It felt like sinking into a warm bath; it felt like flying. Her entire body ached with need, and she pulled him closer, kissed him deeper, wanting something to assuage that ache at her core. Zach’s hands kneaded her back, her hips. His mouth was moving lower, to the base of her throat, her breasts—

Jenny gasped as she felt Zach lifting the fabric of her skirt, gathering the hem at her waist. Her hands had dropped too, down Zach’s long, lean chest, to the belt-less waistband of his stone-washed denims, to the shiny metal zipper at his fly—

He pulled her panties down at the very same moment she unzipped his jeans. She was aching, wet, desperate, and he was thick and hard and rubbing awkwardly against her.

“Zach, we—” Jenny began.

But whatever she was going to say was cut short when Zach picked her up as easily as if she were a child, jerked his hips forward and up, and, with a single, long stroke, made her his forever.

There was a brief, bright flash of pain as her hymen was torn, but after that there was only pleasure—rich, molten pleasure—as he started thrusting.

Jenny wrapped her legs around Zach, letting him carry her weight, letting gravity do most of the work as she met each of his upward thrusts with a downward one of her own. Each stroke was like a caress. It felt so good. She felt so loved. So full of love.

“He doesn’t deserve you,” Zach panted. He meant Tom. “He doesn’t love you enough. I was always afraid to say it, but now I know you don’t love him enough either. You weren’t meant to be with him.”

Jenny couldn’t speak, couldn’t protest. There had been so much grief before, so much fear. Now she could only _feel_. Her hands were tangled in Zach’s hair; at some point it must’ve come loose from his ponytail. The pace of his thrusts was accelerating now, and the sweet ache inside of her was growing, becoming more insistent, becoming more, more, _more_ , and she knew from this that she was close, so close—

Jenny shrieked between clenched teeth, her eyes squeezed shut, her face buried in Zach’s neck as she climaxed. It was the most intense orgasm of her life.

She came down gradually, floating, euphoric. Zach still held her, was still buried inside her. Her mind was hazy, her eyes heavy-lidded with happiness, but she opened them anyway. She stared into to Zach’s eyes. The winter-gray of his irises looked almost blue. “It’s okay,” Jenny murmured, her voice honey-thick with happiness. She’d never _dreamed_ —! “Keep going. Please. I want you to feel good, too. I want you to come.”

Zach’s face was luminously joyful as he pulled Jenny into another melting kiss. His tongue tangled with hers. He thrust into her again and again, then once, twice, three times more—

Heat poured into Jenny, sparkling, tingling, fizzing like soda pop and filling her, overfilling her, streaming back out of her again in branching rivulets down her thighs—

As if from a great distance, she heard the wild sounds she made, like a terrified child, an animal, and she knew, she _knew_ , even as she was pushing him away, wrenching backwards, a twinge of pain as he was pulled out of her tender, well-used flesh. She knew.

Julian’s eyes were like liquid sapphires under sooty lashes. Heavy lidded with passion, lazy with satisfaction. He was wearing Zach’s plaid flannel shirt, stone-washed denims, and well-worn running shoes. But his hair looked bright as sand in moonlight, and he had a languid, careless grace Zach would never have. And there was his cock, rose pink and alabaster, glistening with…

Jenny licked her lips, a nervous reflex. Julian saw her staring and zipped back up. He was so casual, like a big cat after gorging on a kill. “There. That better?”

She tried backing away to put some distance between them. Her skirt dropped back down around her ankles, and she wrapped her arms around her front, trying to cover herself, to protect herself from Julian’s stare. Useless. Senseless. She could still feel him, what he’d done, the pleasant soreness, the stickiness. And besides, he’d already seen—he’d already possessed—

 _Did I know?_ she asked herself silently. _Did I know underneath before he kissed me or while he was kissing me or while he was…oh my God, did I know…could I possibly have known?_

Jenny wasn’t sure she knew the answer. _But whatever the answer was_ , she thought, looking deeply into Julian’s eyes, _it would be the answer to_ everything.

“Julian, I…”


End file.
